deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/The Story of FFW
Ech I cancelled it so here's the story leaked. Here we go (from Episode 4 onwards): After the events of Episode Three, Quant and Warpy make their way through the city without Quant mourning the death of Arav. Basicall this whole episode switches back and forth between Fanonopia's struggles and Babbalia's with Masta arriving at the end of the episode as Quant and Warpy are publicy tried for killing Babbalia's leader. Next episode, Fin-Ger breaks them out and they start to escape the city. Fin-Ger is killed as they step out of the boundaries of the nation and Quant and Warpy are scottfree. Whole episode is the escape while at the end Masta investigates Quant's jail cell as Imago heals wounded guards. Next episode, Warpy and Quant stumble upon a village of an old tribe. With the tride is their leader, O'ega Kie, and a peace negotiator, Thet. O'ega Kie greets them happily and as does Thet, who immeditaley let them into their tents to feast. Warpy grows acustomed to the new lifestyle, bu Quant stays distant. Next episode, Quant gets to know some of the tribesmen and befriends them while Warpy gets paraded around like a god. Later at night, a fire starts and it is quickly put out. O'ega calls a tribe meeting where Quant discovers a firestarter and holds it out to the entire trie can see. O'ega defends himself and the tribe is put at ease. Next episode, more disasters occur and Quant starts connecting all the pieces to O'ega. A revolution starts and O'ega is slaughtered by his tribe while Warpy, Thet, and Quant escape. Out in the frozen tundra, Thet hunts for the three and provides food for them all. Episode is filled with dialouge about past events and such. Next episode, Thet leads the way to the next nation, which is hundreds of miles away. Soon, once they're halfway there after the course of a few weeks, they've run out of food and are now starving. Arguements arise between the three and Quant and Thet even begin to fight, this alerts the wild animals nearby. Episode ends with Warpy separating them. Next episode, it opens up with the three being chased around by creatures known as Gerrywellows. Warpy kills some and so does Quant, but do to Thet not having any bullets and cornered, he is killed by the creatures. Quant emotionlessly looks at it and kills it before carving it. Warpy is sickened and questions why he's doing that in which Quant responds "We needs food and I was gonna kill him anyways". Warpy, sickened, still stays with Quant. Next episode, they arrive in the next nation, Epic Histo City. There, Warpy, while away from Quant, befriends two people: Gala Attornio and De Purplé, a street kid and a failed businessman. After Warpy introduces them to Quant, Quant lets them join the cause since Gala wants to help people and De Purplé wants revenge on Rock for destroying his business. Next episode, in Epic Histo City, it's a rather small Nation, but it has very little problems to boot. Mostly because they are protected by an all powerful man named Mega Man. Mega Man meets with Quant and Warpy, welcoming them to the nation. Quant remains silent but Warpy is all over Mega Man and thanking him. Outside, Gala is entertaining kids while De Purplé follows some thugs into an alleyway. They appear to be setting a bomb to explode on a building, but De Purplé whacks them down with his briefcase. The bomb thankfully does not go off and Quant exits the building, looking solemn. Gala aks what's wrong and Warpy explains he lost two of his friends recently. THE STORYLINE WILL BE CONTINUED BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO CONTINUE IT NOW Category:Blog posts